Prince Charming
by Ren
Summary: This is just one of the new stories that I have but chapter one is finished so here and enjoy
1. A trip to love

" This is going to be a great trip ****

Hi everyone this going to be my first Trunks and Pan fic so I hope you all like it ok.

Prince Charming

****

Part 1

" This is going to be a great trip. Thanks Trunks for bring me and Bra!" Pan said as the plan began to take off.

Trunks turned in his seat so he could face Pan, smiled and said." No problem Pan. Besides it's Spring Break, what else were you two going to do while me and Goten went to Greece?" 

Pan thought of where she and her best bud would have gone while her uncle and Trunks were at Greece. Rome, France, Germany, Eastern Europe, America, and other places around the world but to send 4 week alone well maybe with her life long crush was so much better. 

She let her mind wonder back to the fist time she met Trunks and lost herself in his eyes.

~ Flash Back ~

Gohan and Videl walked up to Capsule Corp with their three-year daughter Pan. 

They were stopping by just to say hi and allow Pan to meet Bra and Trunks Bulma's children.

"Hi everyone!" Videl said waving her hand, Gohan stood a few feet away holding Pan in his arms.

"Hi" Trunks said 

" Videl it's been a long time" Bulma ran up to her old friend and gave her a big hug.

Bra was sitting next to Vegeta as Gohan sat Pan down on the ground but the second she fell to the ground she ran behind Gohan's legs. She was a shy child before she got to know Bra. 

"Pan hey it's to go" Gohan said.

" What?" Pan came out of her flash back to see Bra, Goten, and Trunks staring at her.

Pan could feel her heat on her cheeks and hoped that none of them noticed and it worked none of them did.

Walking off the plane Pan could see that the airport was full. Getting their baggage the teenagers felt and went to their hotel Pan and Bra in a room and Trunks and Goten in another. Pan stepped out onto the balcony that they had in the room to see Greece ' What a city.' She thought as her eyes wondered across the city.

' Maybe just maybe this place going to be the place that I tell Trunks how I feel about him'.

Blushing Pan looked at the star full sky. 


	2. 

Hi mina how did you like part one ****

Hi mina how did you like part one? This is part two of my T & P fic and I decided to make it G & B fic also but it mostly a P & T fic thou. 

First off 2 weeks had passed and in those two weeks Pan saw something that she wished had never happened but then she confronts it and well you'll have to read to find out so bye. And I don't own DBZ. Never and will ever will. = 

Prince Charming

Part 2

****

Pan woke up to hear the birds chirping and saw Trunks siting next to her,

Smiling Trunks lends down and kissed her. Pan was shocked but she returned the kiss causing Trunks to kiss harder and passionately. Pan broke away to Gasping for air but when she had opened her mouth Trunks kissed her again but this time he placed his tongue in her mouth moving it up and down around the cavern of Pan's mouth.

He wrapped his strong arms around her and pulled her closer to him.

Pan told herself to break away he was moving too fast but she always wanted this and didn't. She allowed Trunks to learn every inch of her mouth with his tongue.

Releasing Pan, Trunks smiled and let her go, got up and walked out of the room.

Pan stunned for a minute sat in her bed with her hair messed up and her still in her cow pj's. Standing up Pan walked out of her to see where Trunks had went, turning the corner she spotted him in the kitchen of Capsule Corp. She decided to seek up on him and surprise him by kissing him but stops when she saw another girl in his arms and they were kissing so passionately. 

Tears ran down Pan's face as she saw the two kissed. 

Why! Why was it happening to her, how could he do this to her, and how could she watch them. Just at those words ran through her mind Trunks and the other girl broke free and they turned and stared at her. Their eyes cold as ice. Then everything went back and Pan was standing there looking around to see if Trunks or anyone was there. Nothing then she looked down at herself to see she was disappearing into nothing.

"Hahahahaha!" 

Pan heard laughter coming from somewhere but couldn't see who was laughing but then she could make out the outline of two people.

Trunks and that girl came walking out to her and 'She' was laughing as Pan disappeared and Trunks only stood there looking at her with cold eyes. "Trunks please help me!" Pan screamed just before she was gone forever!

Pan flew up from her pillow and gasped for air as she recalled her dream.

Sure it had started out normal her and Trunks together and a perfect couple but then the memory of what she saw had crept into it and she saw her.

The girl that Trunks was seeing here that he met at some mall, the woman that took her purple hair perfection away from her.

Aveon! Yes that was the girl's name. She had seen them kissing in the hall of the hotel and how it tore out her heart. The girl had perfect blond hair, baby blue eyes, or as Trunks placed it to her as he described how they met she had the softest lips and skin he had ever touched.

Pan sat on her bed as she felt her heart go to pieces as she remembered those damn memories.

"Argh why did you have to meet that girl Trunks. You don't belong with her. You belong with me" she whispered to herself as tears ran down her face and she began to cry.

Lying down Pan curdle up into a ball to quiet herself, she didn't want to wake Bra. No Bra didn't need to know even if she was her best friend she was the sister of her crush and if Bra had ever told Trunks now she would have just died.

Crying herself to sleep Pan had horrid dreams of that girl and Trunks getting marry and they had kids.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bra had woken up to hear her best bud crying. 

She watched her bud fall back to sleep. 

'This is the third time this week' Bra thought as she got up and walked over to Pan. " Pan what happen to you" she moved some hair out of her friend's face to see that tears were still freely coming down her cheeks and staining to bed sheets.

Pan was like a sister to her and she remembers when the crying had begun.

The night Trunks had met that girl Avian or something like that and frankly she didn't like the way the girl looks at her.

Pan and her came back from the beach to see the two in the hall kissing. 'Pan had gotten quiet when we saw that'. At that thought Bra put two and two together from how Pan acted with Trunks when they had came on the trip, so lively and happy but now she barely talks to him she just listens to him talk about the tramp. 

She realized how it broke her heart to see her friend heartbroken and she had to do something about it.

"I'll make sure the tramp can't spend any time with my brother and Pan spends every waking moment with Trunks." Bra smiled to herself at the thought of how to make her friend lively again.

Smiling even wider Bra walked back to her bed and fell asleep peacefully at the thought of getting her brother together with Pan and maybe she might even ambit her love to her crush.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pan woke up to the sound of screaming. Getting out of bed she waked outside to see Bra screaming at 'her' Aveon. 

'What are you doing Bra I thought you liked this one' Pan thought as she watched the fight play out.

Bra slapped Aveon in the face, Aveon tried to punch Bra in the face but Bra blocked it and with her free hand she slammed it in Aveon's stomach and then moved her leg to cause Aveon to fall on her @$$! 

Pan watched as Aveon tried to get up but Bra only gave her a split sec to recover and constantly hit her in the stomach and rubs.

She wanted so much for Bra to kill her but that was so wrong of her to think like this, the girl was Trunks' girlfriend. 

So she stepped in the way of Bra so she couldn't hurt Aveon anymore.


	3. Are you the one?

Hi everyone well this is part three of my T&P fic so no more talk I'll just let you read and bye till next time __

Hi everyone well this is part three of my T&P fic so no more talk I'll just let you read and bye till next time.

JJJJJJJ

__

Last time: Trunks couldn't understand why Aveon had gotten so scarred when he said that they were going to talk about the whole mess but didn't say anything as he walked away from Bra, Pan, and Goten to eat with his one true love 

Aveon!

****

Prince Charming

Part 3

Goten watched as his friend left the scene to be with that girl. Pan hated the whole thing.

She had made Trunks hate her just because she was getting revenge for Bra.

"Pan would you kindly fill me in on why you and Bra tried to kill Aveon?" Goten said as he guided the girls into his bedroom so they could clean up Bra's cut. Pan stumbled about that answer. 

She herself didn't know why Bra and Aveon were fighting but when she saw how unfair Aveon played she couldn't just stand by and see her best friend get hurt.

"I don't know Goten" And with that she walked out of the room to get some bandages from the bathroom.

Goten turned around to look Bra in the eye's." All right why did you 'do it' B-chan?"

Bra could see it in his eyes that he really wanted to know and that he was concerned about her. Bra turned her head and answered his question " You really want to know Goten?"

Goten grabbed Bra's shoulder to make her look at him. Goten saw that she was at the verge of crying. 'Damn it she looks so cute like that' he thought as he answered her question. "Yes Bra I want to know!"

Something in his voice scared Bra. 

She looked him in the eyes and melted in his arms. 

'Goten oh how much I just want to kiss you right now'. "All right Goten because you really want to know I'll tell you but you have to promise that you won't tell Pan got it!"

"Why?"

"Because if she knew then she'd hunt Aveon and 'him' down then she would kill them Goten." Bra felt tears in her eyes as she thought about how this news would crush her brother. 'Remember Pan will be there for him' Bra smiled at that thought. 

"Why are you smiling b-chan?"

Bra could feel her face turn a deep red. She quickly turned her face so Goten wouldn't see her blushing." uh.... Well you see Goten.... I uh.."

At that moment Pan walked back into the room with a few white bandages in her arms. She walked over to Bra and began to clean up her wound. Without looking up Pan began to say something about how Aveon is stupid and Trunks was an idiot for going out with her.

"Pan clam down would you!" Bra said as she tried to get her best friend to clam down.

"Pan after we clean up Bra's foot do you want to go to the mall or go and do something." Goten said as he tried to get this whole thing forgotten.

Pan looked up at her uncle and nodded even thou she didn't want to go. About half an hour later Pan, Bra, and Goten left the hotel to go to the local mall. It was about 5 when the teens came back all forgotten about what happened earlier that day and of course Bra had bought out almost the whole mall and she and Pan had got total makeovers. Goten had had a great time pigging out at the food court and had gotten something that had shocked and had made Bra aroused at the same time while Pan was screaming her head off of what he had done.

For being on spring break and in Greece so why not do something wild. Goten had gotten a tattoo of his father's five star dragon ball that he had given him for his fifth birthday.

Still when they had gotten back Pan was yelling at him and not to mention about what Chichi-san was going to say about the stupid decision that he had made when he got that stupid thing in-between his shoulder blades.

"Pan drop it ok Goten not going to get rid of it so stop yelling about it ok" Bra said as she placed about thirty bags onto her bed to rest her arms from carrying them.

"Fine I'll drop it but if I'm not allowed to talk about that then tell me Bra about why you attacked Aveon this morning. I have been dying to know why you attacked the little bitch because I thought you liked her." Pan crossed her arms over her chest that made Bra think it made her look a lot like her father Vegeta.

Dreading this very moment of the day of telling Pan of why she did what she did so she cleared her throat and said. "Pan the reason I attacked that 'woman' is because I saw her kissing another guy last night when you and I went to Charlie's." Bra stopped to see what her friend thought of this and saw she had an emotionless face plastered across her face. Bra thought at that moment she did remind her of what her father looked like so much (Pan still had her arms crossed over her chest and now with that face. Ooh scary!  ) 

Bra cleared her throat and continued even thou she didn't want to. "Then when I confronted her this morning she tried to deny it even though I saw it with my own eyes." Bra could hear herself and she had been talking in a shacking tone. 

Listening to all that Bra had told her Pan could feel the anger building up inside her and all she wanted to do was go and ripe off Aevon's head. But knowing Trunks he wouldn't like that one bit so she decided that she would just tell him herself about why they had attacked his precious little bitch.

" So Pan you promise you' but Bra was cut short as Trunks and Aveon walked in. Pan got up and stared at Trunks then her eyes moved over to Aveon.

She could feel a growl building up in her but she held it back for the others she would try to not kill the little bitch that had her arms wrapped around the only man that Pan had ever felt something for.

Trunks' eyes traveled to each one in the room and stopped on Pan but when he looked in him he saw what he didn't expect to see. Backing away a little Trunks tried to look Pan in the eyes again but when he went to look her in the eyes again she moved her head so he couldn't.

Then Pan got up and she walked or liked jogged out of the apartment.

"Pan!" Bra screamed. She got up and was about to go after her best friend when she felt a hand on her shoulders.

"Let her go B-chan she needs some time alone."

"Goten?" 

"Come on B-chan that's get something to eat and then talk ok."

Bra smiled and nodded.

Goten and Bra walked away leaving Aveon and Trunks alone in the room.

Trunks wondered what just happened.

'What the fuck is going on' he thought as he watched his little sister and his life time best friend leave the room together. Anger rose up in him but then sorrow took over as he thought about Pan-chan. 'Where'd that come from' he thought but then realized he had had feelings for the little one and still did even thou he was still with Aveon.

*****************************

Pan felt eyes looking at her so she moved them up to see Trunks looking at her.

' You hurt me too much that I need to get away. Trunks I love you with all my heart and the bitch is going to hurt you.' Pan thought and she could feel tears at the edge of her eyes.

Trunks backed away as he saw her had tears in her eyes. Pan could see that he wanted to look at her again but she couldn't allow that because if he did then he would see all the pain he was causing her.

She got up and sort of ran out of the room. She had to get away from them all. She heard Bra call after her but she didn't stop she needed to get away for awhile. 

Not caring what people thought she took flight outside the hotel and flew, she didn't know where she was going, and she didn't care right at that moment. It seemed as if she had flown for hours and she was getting tired.

'Damn it why did I run out like that' Pan now could feel the tears coming down freely as she landed beside a scalded area.

She hated him so much for caring about that twit and not noticing that she didn't care about him, she was only using him for money and probably sex too. 

Damn it!

********************************

Goten and Bra had left the hotel to talk a little in the nearby park.

"B-chan I really have something to tell you". Goten said when the both of them sat down on a bench.

"What is it Goten?"

Goten looked at her to see how much she really meant to him. "B-chan I have to tell you something and please don't say anything until I'm finished alright." He looked up at her to see her give him a node and took his hand and gave it a squeeze to continue.

He let out a sigh and continued. "I have to tell you that I love you Bra. I had always have this feeling but I shrugged it off until earlier today when I saw you hurt." He looked up at her to see not anger or happiness but surprise on it. "I wanted beat the shit out of Aveon for what she did to you and I wanted to grab you and carry you out of there and just kiss you and hold you. But your brother was there so I couldn't do anything about it but now I just couldn't hold it in any longer. I LOVE YOU!".

When Goten finished he looked back up at Bra to see still surprise plastered on her face. 'No she doesn't feel the same about me! She'll hate me because of these feelings, You stupid dumb ass you hope but she doesn't care about you the way you want her too. What do you expect she's 19 and your 27 so why would she..

Goten was cute short of his thoughts when Bra kissed him with so much passion that it took all of his strength for not just losing it then and there with the one he was showing that she had aviation for him. Him heard her whimper under him as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against him.

When they broke both took a few minutes to take deep breathes then Goten tighten his grip on her with his arms that he had around his true love and pulled her close to him.

"I love you B-chan."

"I love you too Goten-chan."

And with that said the two lovebirds sat on the bench for the rest of the night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bra listened to what Goten was telling her about the way he felt about her.

'Goten you love me oh thank you God I know he cares about me and I love him so much that I now can show him how I feel about him.' She knew her face expression was in shock but she couldn't help it.

She felt Goten looking at her with a sad face on him. 'He doesn't look right with that look. I know what will cheer him up' She giggled at that thought and lend over and kissed Goten.

She felt him tense against her lips but it took only a sec for him to relax and wrapped his arms around her.

She felt his pull her against his body which caused her to let out a whimper.

*******************************************************

Trunks sat out side of his hotel window to look out upon the city below.

'Panny-chan I care about you and I thought that if I got together with Aveon then they would go away but they didn't they just got stronger with each time you looked at me. when I was with Aveon you were way too quiet and I now understand why. I wish that I had never met her and had just told you about the way I felt for you. I'm sorry Panny-chan I really am.' Trunks felt a single tear fall down his cheek but he didn't care he had lost his real love Pan and it was his entire fault.

"Damn it I pushed away the feelings that I felt for her and because of that I hurt her."

Trunks walked back into his room but didn't sleep NO! He grabbed his coat then went back to the window and to off to find Pan and tell her about how he felt.

So what did you think? I know that Trunks and Pan didn't get together in this chapter but I wanted Goten and Bra to get together so in the next chapter Trunks goes and finds Pan but what would happen when Pan tells him about Aveon? What will happen to Aveon? What's Trunks going to Goten when he finds out something that happens in the next chapter? And what is going to happen to Trunks with the aviation that he feels for Pan?

These and other questions will be answered in the next part in 

Prince Charming

Ok I know Where's Aveon? Well I made her leave without placing that in the story ok so don't yell at me but all you G&B fans don't think that was all of the two lovebirds oh no I have something big in mind but that will happen later so anyway till next time. bye 


End file.
